


De almas e ilusiones

by LucyDei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Atrapado en un hechizo, Harry no tiene ni idea, M/M, Tom Riddle obsesionado, Tom ama a Harry, esta idea surgió de la nada, harry está durmiendo, no sé qué estoy haciendo, pero a la vez es obsesivo, sabe que es su horrocrux
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDei/pseuds/LucyDei
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot que surgió de la nada. En un intento de hacer notar la obsesión de Tom por Harry, en aquella escena del bosque prohibido, en el que la luz verde de la maldición asesina nunca llegó, en cambio, Harry fue sumido en un sueño profundo, en el que "vive" normalmente como un estudiante normal en una escuela muggle, en el que Tom Riddle lo tendrá atrapado ahí para siempre.





	De almas e ilusiones

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue algo que escribí hace un par de horas por puro aburrimiento en el trabajo y sin nada que hacer. Muy corto, ya que no había pensado en publicarlo, le falta mucha edición, pero bueno, dejo esto por acá.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba él, mirandole desde el final del pasillo. Mira, aquella forma en que sus ojos verdes vibrantes centelleaban al sonreír de esa manera, una sonrisa que parecía como si las estrellas cayeran como lluvia a descansar sobre sus labios, con aquella mirada donde se guardaban secretos bajo llave; secretos que quería descubrir y **_poseer_**.

Tom miraba a Harry guardar sus libros en su bolso, estaba obsesionado con ese chico, con su forma de ser, con aquella naturaleza tan tímida y serena, tan al contrario de su hermano Jamie.

Jamie era ruidoso e hiperactivo, igual que su padre James Potter, pero Harry, su dulce Harry, a Tom le daban ganas de sostenerlo entre sus brazos y esconderlo de los ojos del mundo, su estrella de ojos verdes era alguien más bien pequeño, le llegaba justo bajo el hombro, una altura perfecta para sostenerle y que se acomodara entre sus brazos. Harry era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por los demás, lo cual le hacía un blanco perfecto de bullying, o lo había sido, antes de que lo reclamara de su propiedad, era un secreto a voces que Tom Marvolo Riddle; el orgulloso prefecto de quinto año, había caído redondito por Harry Potter, un estudiante un año menor que él.

Harry giró su cabeza y el verde chocó con el gris de sus ojos; Tom Riddle le sonrió, una sonrisa serena que nadie tenía derecho a ver a excepción de aquél chico de ojos verdes, observó la manera en la que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al verle sonreír. Tom se sentía presumido, porque esa reacción solo la obtenía él.

Tom caminó hacia él, mientras lo miraba despedirse de otro estudiante que se había detenido a preguntarle de unos apuntes para la clase que cursaban juntos en la universidad y él se quedó ahí, mirándole acercarse, y él se sentía como un cazador y él como una presa, con su forma pequeña estremeciéndose al verle sonreír. Sí, Harry Potter lo tenía a sus pies, pero no es que él lo supiera y quizá nunca lo sabría.

–¿Acabaste tus clases de hoy? –le preguntó Tom, con una voz suave.

–Mm...sí –contestó Harry, bajando su mirada con timidez.

–¿Nos vamos entonces?

Tom se acercó a él y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos de forma tierna mientras le colocaba un beso en la frente, en sus párpados y en los labios, jamás creyó que sería así de amable con alguien, pero Harry no era solo un alguien, Harry era suyo, su más preciada posesión, sonrió al ver como los colores se le subían al rostro.

–Sigues poniéndote de esa forma a pesar de que llevamos saliendo ya casi un año –dijo Tom, divertido mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la mandíbula de Harry.

–No termino de acostumbrarme...

–No te preocupes, cariño –Tom le sostuvo de la cintura y caminaron de forma lenta a la salida del campus–, tenemos toda la vida y las que siguen para que te acostumbres.

Tom vagamente se preguntó, si Harry recordaría alguna vez, que habían sido enemigos mortales. Bueno eso ya no importaba, Tom era el único que recordaba aquél hechizo que lanzó en el bosque prohibido, ese hechizo que les mandó a este lugar, encontrándose siempre, en todas y cada una de sus... vidas, Harry le pertenecía, era su horrocrux después de todo, estaba marcado, y no le iba a dejar elegir a alguien que no fuera él. No es que él fuese a darse cuenta, de que este mundo, era solo una ilusión.

Tom y Harry estaban destinados a estar juntos, en la vida y en la muerte.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si se logre captar la idea que tenía en mente. Tom Riddle nunca le lanzó la maldición asesina a Harry, él, al contrario que el canon que todos conocemos, el Tom Riddle de esta historia siempre supo que Harry era su horrocrux, pero no profundicé en ese asunto porque bueno, no era mi intención hacerlo, solo quería recalcar mi idea central.
> 
> Así que sí, Tom mantiene en un estado suspendido a Harry, en un hechizo que le hace soñar, un mundo de sueños que Voldemort controla, Harry quizá nunca despierte de ese sueño. Tom es obsesivo, no dejará que Harry se despierte.
> 
> Quizá más en el futuro decida hacer un fic de varios capítulos sobre esto, quien sabe, por lo pronto, esto así queda.


End file.
